


Can I Have This Dance?

by frecklendimples



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I PROMISE.., Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, More Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, OMG A FLUFF FR?, PLEASE READ IT YOU WON'T REGRET IT, Prom, Slow Dancing, holyshit, lots of fluff, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklendimples/pseuds/frecklendimples
Summary: “I’ve.. never been to a prom…” Chris admitted, ducking his head low, lips pursing in a pout. Felix couldn’t help but think that Chan looks.. small like that. “Yeah?” Felix perks up, wanting more inquiry as he tilts his head a bit. “Yeah..” Chan trails off, blinking idly on the barrier where they were leaning on.( Inspired by HSM's Can I Have This Dance because I'm a whore for Chanlix. )
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Can I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HAHAHA HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT'S 2020 AND LET'S START THE YEAR WITH A FLUFFY CHANLIX <3 please im crying they've been thriving last year WE NEED THEM MORE THIS YEAR. CHANLIX BOYFRIENDS. SAY IT LOUDER. anyways enjoy this fic.
> 
> NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN.

Fairy lights were twinkling upon the dimly lit room, their Christmas lights from their very own fake Christmas tree was blearing as well. The tiny start emitting its own brightness. It was the New Year’s Eve, and Felix was huddled into their living room. It was _rather_ unfortunate honestly to imagine that he would be spending the New Year’s Eve alone. It was _unfair!_ He mentally cries out in the darkness, his thumb scrolling through multiple posts of his fellow members on their own escapades.

 _He was envious._ Felix huffs, placing his phone beside him with a soft thump. He should just probably go out, go to their rooftop, see the fireworks for himself and enjoy the New Years! 2020 is a year he looks forward to and he shouldn’t be ruining the night with him being alone, _right?_ With his arms crossed over his chest, Felix couldn’t help but stare at his phone, _hoping_ anyone would be calling him up for plans. There was only an hour left for the New Year’s to hit him like a wave- _bummer._

Getting up, Felix dragged himself to their shared room, grabbing a comfortable hoodie- which turned out to be not _his_ but actually his hyung’s- hold up it smells like someone familiar.

 _Oh._ Chan.

Lately Felix noticed how the elder’s scent just stuck to one and it’s definitely the Versace Eros and Felix definitely isn’t complaining how _good_ it smells on Chan, that the perfume itself was just.. Chan. Pulling it down and under, he was sure he could battle the night’s cold weather on the rooftop with this, not even bothering to style his hair since _again_ he was alone.

Stuffing his phone to his pocket- or _Chan’s_ pocket, Felix trudged to the front door, tiny hand placed on top of the knob and twisting-

“Felix, whe- Lix!” Chris exclaims from the other side, albeit _exhausted_ and panting. “Ah- the elevator broke, heck! Where are you headed to? I was about to ask you to come with us.”

Felix frozen in spot, his eyes wavering, lips gaping like a fish- Chan- _Christopher_ was in front of him. Dressed handsomely, semi-formally, with his black rolled up sleeves, his hair styled up to show his forehead and he was just reminded how this very man standing in front of him was the same guy who he had the _hugest_ crush on.

“H-hyung! What-“ Felix couldn’t even form any words, his palms splayed out in confusion, brows furrowed tightly. He was rambling gibberish and Chris just ended up laughing at him, full dimples on display. “Idiot- don’t laugh at me! I’m so confused!” Felix whined, his usually low voice turning to a whiney pitch, similar to that of a kid throwing tantrum.

“Aha- ha! A’right alright. Come with me! I didn’t want you to spend the New Year’s Eve alone. I know how much you hate to be alone on special occasions like this.” Chris looked sheepish now, the tint of red spreading his cheeks noticed by Felix had Felix’s ears turning red as well, still in disbelief.

The next thing that happened was _completely_ out of place.

He couldn’t stop the tears that flew out of his tearducts, lips quivering as he covered his face with both his palms, sobbing pitifully in his hands.

“I- Yongbokie, no..” Chris cooed, empathetically bringing the younger to his chest, albeit confused and struck at how Felix was literally bawling his eyes out on Chris’ chest. “Angel, why are you crying?” Chris tried to coo again, hoping to coax the younger from his sobbing mess.

“Hyung.. You.. You didn’t have to!” Felix bawled, hitting the elder’s chest repeatedly before wrapping his arms tightly around the elder’s torso, burying his face on the elder’s chest. The embarrassment came late as he realized Chan was now gently shushing him, lolling them from side to side, fingers caressing his red locks.

“Oh my god. I’m sorry, shit. I just… I broke. I thought I’d for real be spending New Year’s alone!” Felix cries out, tiny fingers wiping away the tears. Chan’s heart hurt seeing them.

Using his own thumbs, he wiped the pitiful tears on the younger aussie’s cheeks, caressing the freckles. “Punk, what kind of a big brother am I if I leave you all by yourself here? Now come, we couldn’t miss the fireworks, we don’t have much time to walk back to their party so let’s just go to the rooftop, yeah?” Chris explained, palms stuck to Felix’s cheeks. The younger pliantly nodding to the elder’s words.

And off did they go, like kids racing to get to the rooftop, their laughter echoing through the empty hallways, rushing to the rooftop. Sounds of heavy footsteps evident as they trudged their way stairs after stairs and Felix’s heart never felt this warm.

Panting, Felix crouched a little, wiping his forehead off of sweat. “God, that was exhausting.” Felix whined playfully, receiving a chortle from the elder. Averting his eyes from the ground to the elder, Felix made the mistake of staring at Chris, as he leans into the barrier, his silhouette glowing amongst the moonlit sky.

_He looks like an angel._

Felix’s mind was going through it, adjectives after adjectives being thrown into his head as he froze there, silently staring at the elder.

“We have 30 minutes to spare before the fireworks show.” Chan inquires, staring at his wristwatch, before whipping around to stare Felix idly staring at him and was blessed with Felix flushing red.

“I- ah yes! Of course. 30 minutes! Wait. 30 MINUTES!?” Felix rushes to the elder’s side, leaning against the barrier himself.

Chan leaned closer to Felix, the handsome smirk never leaving his lips, closer and closer until Felix could feel his cheeks heating up to death. “Caught you staring, by the way.”

“Shut up…” Felix mumbled, hiding his face against his forearms as he stares down at the citylights, trying to calm his beating heart. Imagine this: him and his crush, perched up on the rooftop, about to watch the fireworks show, alone.

_Romantic, really._

“Y’know, I’ve been wondering..” Chris starts at his side, lightly nudging his elbow, with Felix not looking away from his gaze to the citylights, nodding to urge the elder on.

“I’ve.. well how do I say this.” Chris’ voice fades, a hint of timidness evident on his usually confident and stable tone.

“Hm?” Felix turns his head to stare at the elder now and Chris could never explain how Felix’s freckles look so pretty on him, plus the moonlight illuminating it makes him want to shoot himself on spot.

“I’ve.. never been to a prom…” Chris admitted, ducking his head low, lips pursing in a pout. Felix couldn’t help but think that Chan looks.. small like that. “Yeah?” Felix perks up, wanting more inquiry as he tilts his head a bit. “Yeah..” Chan trails off, blinking idly on the barrier where they were leaning on.

“So…” Felix starts, tempted to make the elder say whatever was on his mind because he was certain the elder had something in his cunning little brain. “..so as I was saying.. prom means.. I’ve never danced to slow songs… with.. someone..” Chan pauses on each structure, gnawing on his lips anxiously after uttering those words.

“And…?” Felix asks, a mischievous grin appearing on his plush lips, his frail body leaning even more onto the barrier.

_Lee Felix is a demon._

“Ugh.” Chan groans, burying his face in his palms as he flushes a crimson shade darker, “And I want you to slowdance with me.. here.” Chris finishes, still not removing his hands from his face, only lowering them to peek between his fingers. This was it. Chris wanted out. He wanted to probably create a portal to another dimension, let the ground eat him, god he just seriously asked that, didn’t he-

“Chris?” Felix starts, and Chan felt Felix’s slightly smaller hand prying his hands off of his face. “Do you know the song from uh.. High School Musical?” Felix winces upon saying the movie. Admittedly, thinking about it was a little cringey, _but_ it’s the most perfect song he could think of. “Which one?” Chan surprisingly answered, mirroring the grin on Felix’s lips now as he lets the elder drag him to the center of the rooftop. And once they were on their positions, Felix switched to his _pops-in-seoul_ MC mode, dropping Chan’s hand.

“Take my hand?” Felix proceeds, tiny palm splayed open for the elder to take.

The familiarity of the words made Chan’s headgears to turn, though as if in instinct, Chan gently grabs Felix’s hand, rewarded with a soft chuckle from the elder. “Take a breath.” Felix continues and Chan definitely knows where this was going now, but he wasn’t complaining, not at all.

“Yeah there.” Felix’s voice lowered into a deeper pitch, and Chan find it endearing as his voice softens. It wasn’t an ‘often’ thing for Felix to be teaching Chan of all people. He was the _leader_ for god’s sake. “I’ll pull you close?” Chan interrupts Felix this time before he could proceed, Felix’s eyes widening in cute shining orbs as Chan wraps his arm around Felix’s slim waist, pulling the younger close to his chest.

This brought a wide blinding beam on Felix’s face. _Pretty pretty pretty._

_God he’s so pretty._

“Bring your foot there- yes.” Felix’s instructs, watching the elder took a step, his own arms winding naturally around Chan’s neck, their heights seemingly perfect. Chan looked.. adorable like this, almost like a lost kid. His eyes trained on Felix’s waist before Felix uses one of his hand to tilt the leader’s chin up. “Keep your eyes locked on mine.” He whispers softly between their close proximity.

_Everything feels… surprisingly intimate._

Chan couldn’t help himself when he felt his heartrate picking up its speed. It’s not everyday when you get a handful of Lee Felix in your arms, anyway. And like what the younger said, he kept his gaze locked against the younger’s soft brown orbs, admiring his red fringe falling on his eyes.

It wasn’t exactly like a prom of Chan’s dreams, but with Felix in his hold, he’d _beg_ to differ. Not to mention how the luminous glow of the moon is reflecting each and every pretty freckle on Felix’s cheeks. And the fairy lights hanging against the barriers are more than enough for Chan to actually believe this was a prom and he asked Felix out.

He almost combusted on the spot when he felt Felix getting even closer, tightening his arms around the elder’s neck, their eyes never leaving each other’s gazes. “And let the music be your guide~” Felix added the tune despite his voice still above a whisper, and that was successful enough for Chan’s dimples to be on full view. “So you’re Gabriella?” Chan teases, wiggling his brows before Felix literally didn’t hesitate to roll his eyes in front of the elder, a smile evident on his lips. “Shut up, Troy.” Felix playfully teases back, and that’s when Chan tightened his grip on Felix’s waist, lifting the younger a little bit with a spin, which caught Felix off-guard, followed by the natural waltzing they did.

“You’re a liar, you said you didn’t know how to-“

“I said I never had my prom.” Chan cuts Felix off, pressing his forehead against the younger as he felt a little braver, their bodies swaying side to side in slow rhythms.

“…Point taken.” Felix sighed playfully, the smile never leaving his lips as they continued to slow dance under the moonlight. The bonus part was, Chan actually started to sing the song, as they twirled and circled around the rooftop. There were moments Chan accidentally steps on Felix’s foot which brings a pained expression on Felix’s face and a pfft-huhu emotion.

Once they actually finished the song, thanks to Chan’s singing and Felix’s ‘somehow’ trying to sing along the elder, they finished with a small twirl, Felix back again on Chan’s arms.

And they stood there, soft brown orbs staring against hazel ones, proximity still close as ever.

“Yongbok-ah?” Chris prompts, his lips just slightly moving, absentmindedly pulling the younger closer.

“Why do you like calling me that..” Felix responds without any hint of his usual ‘annoyed tone’, his voice barely a whisper as his gaze trails lower until it lands on the elder’s lips. _Shit._

“Nothing, s’just cute.” Chan whispers back, before noticing the younger’s gaze on his lips.

_Fuck it._

“Can I kiss you?” Chris asks, his voice wavering a bit as he felt the butterflies back on his stomach.

“What’s stopping you?” Felix almost immediately perks up, his gaze quickly landing back to stare at Chan’s orbs. “You’re such a brat.” Chris clicks his tongue playfully before leaning in slowly.

And then finally their lips pressed against each other, eyelids fluttering shut as Chris pulls Felix even closer.

The sound of the fireworks shooting off had the couple jump a bit, slowly pulling away from the quick yet sweet kiss. “That was..” Felix’s brain malfunctioned, eyes wide enough that Chan is afraid it’d pop off of his sockets. “Happy New Year, Lixie.” Chris quirks up, tilting back the younger’s still shocked face.

“You kissed me…” Felix realized, fingers quickly touching his lips.

“I asked.” Chris teases, wiggling his head playfully. Felix still inside his arms.

“Oh my God, Chan. You kissed me.” Felix exclaims louder now, the sound of the fireworks shooting off in the background. “I did, angel.” Chris answers his monologue, chuckling against the other’s lips.

“What was that for..?” Felix breathes out, his free hand pressing against the side of his neck, hearing his heart going at about 149 beats per minute or something. Chan didn’t answer, instead tilting Felix’s head to the side to stare at the fireworks. The colors of the spectrum dancing against their view. The speckles of lights coming up in pretty patterns in the sky.

“I like you.” Chris chirps up out of nowhere. “S’been.. quite a long time.” Chris admits, ending it with a rather small chuckle.

Felix didn’t hesitate to peck the elder’s lips again this time. Having the elder be the flustered one this time. “Is that enough of an answer, chief?” Felix muses, rubbing his nose against the elder’s.

“..Yeah.” Chan sighs, an almost love-sick one evident on its tone.

“Are we boyfriends now?” Felix drops his voice in a whisper as if it wasn’t only just the two of them.

“Mhm, you’re mine now, yeah?” Chris retorts back, rubbing his nose back against the younger’s smaller ones.

“Ugh.” Felix playfully responded, before burying his face on the elder’s shoulder.

Maybe his New Year’s Eve started out in a shitty way, but definitely it ended in the most magical and most romantic night of his life in his nineteen years of living.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @frecklendimples  
> scream to me there how you thought about the fic, ciao! <3


End file.
